Neh, I'm so confused
by Chicken Cat
Summary: AU What are you to do when a selfish Cat God takes you away from the one you love? Well, finding them again is a good start. OldRivalshippng, Contestshipping, Ikarishipping, Pokeshipping.
1. Chapter 1

**Yeah, yet another AU Pokemon fic. ;; I think I might have a problem...**

**Anyways, I somewhat make an appearance, dunno if that's a good thing or not.**

**No pokemon, probably. I dunno if I'll throw them in later or not. I still accept OCs and don't be surprised if I ask for some.**

**This first chapter is sort of a prologue, so don't go crazy if it's short. Also, the time age is undetermined. Like, I'd have someone use a horse and buggy then turn around and use a hologram instead of a phone.**

**ACTION!**

**LINES LINES LINES**

_**PROLOGUE**_

There was once a very selfish Cat God. She loved getting her way, and abusing her powers.

One day, the Cat God fell in love with a tomboyish water kami. Unfortunately for her, the spirit was already in love with a lively lightning kami. Jealous and angry that she was denied something she wanted, the Cat God ordered the water kami to be brought to her, and the lightning kami to be sent to another part of the spirit realm.

The water kami, now furious with being imprisoned in the Cat Gods palace along with being seperated from her love, started to break things. Sending terrible forces of water to crash through walls, and using smaller streams to splash the cats, she sent the feline haven into a frenzy.

So of course, the Cat God had her sealed away in a koi pond in the gardens, where she would be able to visit the kami anytime she liked, even though the tempermental kami attempted to attack her most of the time.

It wasn't long before the Cat God fell in love again. This time, with a near emotionless shadow oni. But, he was in love with a kind Yuki-onna.

Again the Cat God grew jealous and angry, and had the shadow oni brought to her and the Yuki-onna sent to the same area she'd sent the lightning kami.

The shadow oni remained stoic, even though the Cat God tried to get his attention, he mearly brushed her off. So she had him sealed away in the palace's shadows, where she could call to him whenever she wanted, though he usually remained silent.

A week, maybe less, passed and the Cat God fell in love again. An inugami obake who could grow beautiful roses, and had gorgeous green eyes. But again, love was not in her favor, as he was in love with a hyper kitsune who liked abusing her power as much as the Cat God herself.

Jealous and angry once again, the Cat God had the inugami obake brought to her and the kitsune sent away with the others who had so 'evilly' taken away love that she wanted.

However, the inugami obake was arrogant and refused to so much as talk to the Cat God. She soon became outraged yet again and sealed him in the garden where he couldn't set one foot off the plants.

Two days passed, and the sealed oni, obake, and kami had started to become friends, unbeknownest to the Cat God. They told each other their stories and how their loves were taken away from them by the selfish and conceited Cat God, who was now in love with a beautiful tsukumogami.

The tsukumogami was paper lantern that had reached it's one hundrenth birthday and gained a soul. It had been the Cat God's favorite paper lantern, pink sakura painted carefully on the soft tan surface, she'd taken very good care of it, though when one of the cats in the palace accidentally scratched it, she paniced and decided to lock it away in her room.

Now she was infatuated, not wondering how the tsukumogami came to be such a beautiful thing. But just as the others, the tsukumogami was in love with a cocky and smart bakeneko who gave the lantern her current human form.

This time, the Cat God ordered the bakeneko to hand over the tsukumogami, seeing as all the cats in the palace rarely disobeyed her. Unsurprisingly, he refused. Claiming that the tsukumogami should be free to do as she pleases.

The Cat God spat fire at him, and ranted that the lantern was hers to begin with, thus making the tsukumogami hers. The bakeneko held his ground, and was then reluctantly given the same fate as the kami, Yuki-onna, and kitsune before him. The Cat God, not being completely heartless, was sad to see one of her beloved cats leave.

The tsukumogami was heartbroken. She refused any gifts the Cat God gave her, she barely left her room where she moped, and would only give one word responses when spoken too, though whenver the Cat God asked her what she would like to have, the response was always to see the bakeneko that had been so kind to her.

Again outraged and feeling unloved, the Cat God sealed the tsukumogami in the light of the palace, where the Cat God could look inside any lantern or candle and call her out.

The water kami, shadow oni, and inugami obake soon befriended her. The four gave each other comfort, and kept the heart break away. This relationship went unknown by the Cat God, who was pleased with her 'collection'.

And that's how this story started. All because one God decided to be selfish.

**LINES LINES LINES**

**CUT! Careful with those props for the next scene!**

**Leaf: I'm... A FREAKING TSUKUMOGAMI!**

**Cat: HEY! I DID A LOT OF RESEARCH FOR THIS! D=**

**Misty: No wonder it's so boring.**

**Drew: I think you're near obsessed with anything japanese...**

**Cat: Sh-Shut up! At least I'm putting this url for readers to go to if they don't know what this stuff is! h ttp:/ en. wikipedia .org/ wiki /Y% C5%8 Dkai JUST REMOVE THE SPACES**

**Paul: Stupid masochistic pinkette.**

**Cat: REVIEW OKAY THANKS YOU PLEASEY!**


	2. N,ISC Chapter 2

**Hello lovelies! My darling readers however few you are! I truely love you! I'M STILL ACCEPTING OCs!**

**BY THE WAY! It appears I have been miss-using the word kami. Kami is a god or diety, even thought there may be other translations and misunderstanding of the word, I may start using that in place of god. Instead, I'll be using y****ōkai which means demon, spirit, or monster.**

**To answer some questions from my beloved reviewers:**

**Raven-chan~ They'll be here soon. No worries~! If not this chapter than the next.**

**AnimexLuver4Ever- Human form mostly. But kitsune, bakeneko, inugami, and nekomatta are obake. Obake literally means 'thing that changes' and is a class of spirits that can shapeshift. So I may have some of them in other forms, as for the water y****ōkai and lightning yōkai, usually they'll look human but sometimes will just be water or light which would be shaped to look like them. I'll be sure to say when I do this. The tsukumogami, I think, is a type of obake, but that's only because it goes from an inanimate object to a living one. Therefore it can not shapeshift. Oni may be able to shapeshift, but I can't remember if they can or not. Sorry.**

**AWRIGHT! This is the end of the authors note for today.**

**ACTION!**

**LINES LINES LINES**

_**Evening: In the palace gardens**_

"You're cruel." the Cat God said from her place beside the koi pond, "I try to give you everything you want, make you happy, but you still won't love me. At least talk to me, you barely do that much."

Misty, the water yōkai, could be seen glaring at the Cat God just below the surface of the water, her clothes and spikey orange hair bobbing lightly and slowly. She was still angry that her beloved lightning yōkai was so far away from her.

"Don't look at me like that." she whined. The kami, for the most part, looked human. Though she was covered in white fur, her nails looked like claws, a long tail that flowed out of the many layers in the kami's kimono thumped in annoyance behind her, cat ears poked out of the top of her head through her long messy black hair, and three long clear whiskers stuck out on either side of her face, making her narrow mis-matched cat eyes, one yellow one green, look more regal.

"Cat-sama!" came a gravelly voice, followed by a nekomatta, "A kitsune messanger is here to see you."

At this, Drew, the inugami obake, began to listen. Hoping that maybe the messanger was his beloved kitsune.

The Cat God sighed and reluctantly rose to her feet, showing how sloppily her kimono had been put on as the sleeves slumped off her shoulders. "Bring them here." she said lazily, "And be fast about it."

Within minutes, a two tailed kitsune stood on all fours in front of the kami. Drew's hopes had fallen. This kitsune only had two tails. His kitsune had three, if not four by now.

"Cat-sama." it greeted, nodding it's head. This kitsune was familiar with the kami, having been to her palace many times.

"Kon." the Cat God responded, nodding her head slightly, "So, what's going on this time?"

"Tonight is a new moon, as I'm sure you remember." the kitsune, Kon, said, "I was just sent to remind you of the festival."

The Cat God sweatdropped and scratched the back of her head. "Eh heh, I forgot completely." she said, causing Kon to sweatdrop aswell, "Would you do me a little favor and spread the message around the palace? The cats love festivals."

Kon nodded before turning and walking towards the palace. On his way out of the garden he noticed a very grumpy looking pinkette girl floating in the air and typing on a laptop. He then wondered why no one else noticed the girl, before shaking his head and leaving.

"Well," the Cat God started, moving her head so that she had a view of the plants and the koi pond, "It looks like you'll be alone tonight. I'll visit you in the morning."

Once she left, Misty poked her head out of the water and stuck her tongue out in the direction the kami had left. Drew lounged on one of the many bushes in the garden, which were surprisingly comfortable as he found out on his first day there, while Paul relaxed in the shadows of the walls and plants and Leaf sat under one of the lanterns that provided light as the sun began to set.

"Sorry Drew." Leaf sighed, "That was almost a cruel trick."

The greenette simply shrugged. "I should've known it wasn't May. She wouldn't have waited to be sent in." he said with a chuckle, "Anyways, you must be excited Paul. A new moon doesn't give off any light, you'll be able to move around as much as you want."

The oni shrugged, purple hair falling into his face. "I got into the library last night." he said, the relaxed mood in the garden shattering instantly.

"Why didn't you say anything sooner!" Misty exclaimed, pulling her self up onto the edge of the koi pond, though her feet remained in the water.

"I was waiting for that annoying kami to leave." he replied before continuing what he had said earlier, "But aside from that, while I was in the library I found a way around the seals."

"What do you mean?" Leaf asked, just as eager as the others to hear what the stoic shadow oni had learned.

"I mean there's a loophole. I wasn't able to find out how to break the seals completely, but what I found out was that there are ways around our seals." Paul said, looking up to meet his friends stares, "For example, I can't step out of the shadows, but I can go in _any_ shadow. Not just the palace shadows. If Leaf wanted to leave the palace, she could stay in a lantern or candle, but it'd have to stay lit."

"What would happen if it went out?" Leaf asked.

"You'd die instantly." he said simply, then continued what he was saying, "For Misty to leave, she'd just have to stay in water from the koi pond, but thats just to get her out of the pond. Once out of that she'd only be limited to water of any kind. Drew's sealed in the garden itself, but only limited to the plants. All he'd have to do is keep a plant from this garden on him at all times, it could be something small like a flower petal, so long as it's from _this_ garden."

"Let me guess, without that I'd die instantly?" Drew said, his relaxed mood returning.

"No." Paul said, earning him a curious look from the others, "You'd die painfully slow. You'd probably only last two days without a plant from this garden."

"How comforting." the greenette replied sarcasticlly.

"I was thinking, since tonights a new moon, and the palace will be empty... that we could escape tonight." Paul said, face determinded as he looked at his friends.

"I'm in." Misty said instantly, which was understandable since she'd been there the longest, "But what can we use to get me out of here?"

"In the kitchen, there's a big gourd with straps on it that I've seen the cats carry on their backs when they go to get water." Leaf said, earning a smirk from Misty, "Yes, I spy on them, so what? You can't blame me, they just leave candles and lanterns burning everywhere!"

"Right," Drew said with a chuckle, "Well then, I say we start preparing."

"Getting the gourd and lantern should be easy enough. There's an old red paper lantern on a pole in one of the spare rooms. I can help you get everything if you want, Paul." Leaf offered.

"No." he said putting his hands behind his head, "You keep watch and come tell us when they leave."

Leaf nodded, and was about to say something else but heard someone coming. The brunette slipped back inside the lantern, Misty dove back underwater, Paul vanished in the shadows, and Drew was swallowed by the plants just as a nekomatta strode into the garden to tend to the flowers.

**LINES LINES LINES**

_**Meanwhile in a house far away from the palace**_

"How sad." said a blonde Zashiki-warashi with a sweet face, "Kami shouldn't act like that, they may powerful beings, but really!"

"That's what I said!" agreed a hyper kitsune, "That's why we're going to her palace!"

"We're going to rescue them! And when we do, we'll be sure to bring them here to meet you, Cate." said a lightning yōkai, causing the Zashiki-warashi to laugh.

"I'd be happy with just seeing Paul again." said a blue haired Yuki-onna with a small smile.

"No you wouldn't." said a bakeneko, "You're a terrible liar Dawn."

"He's got a point." the lightning yōkai said with a laugh.

"Hey, your just as bad a liar Ash!" Dawn whined, but laughed when the kitsune snatched the yōkai's hat.

"May! Give that back!" Ash yelled as the kitsune held the hat just out of his reach.

"You're too slooow!" May sang as she turned into a three tailed fox, only for the bakeneko to grab one of her ears, "Owowowowowow!"

"Drop the hat, your plan has been thwarted." the bakeneko joked as May turned back into herself, holding onto where the bakeneko held her ear.

"Right, you can let go now Gary!" she said dropping the hat on the floor, Ash quickly picking it up and placing it back on his head. All the while none of them had noticed Cate walk over to one of the windows.

"The sun is almost gone, the new moon will be up any minute." she said turning to look at them, "Care to watch?"

**LINES LINES LINES**

**CUT! Hurry up with that script!**

**LeafL I love how subtle you are.**

**Cat: Hey, I said I was putting myself in there. ;D**

**Gary: I thought you were the kami?**

**Cat: Pfft, I wish.**

**Paul: I don't. -_-**

**Cat: REVIEW OKAY THANKS YOU PLEASEY!**


	3. N,ISC Chapter 3

**Wow, I got absolutely nothing done. o_o My muse and I are back from our vacation from writing, though reluctantly. At first I thought that maybe my muse had gone into an irreverable state of relaxation, but as soon as we got back I was running up a billion stairs carrying my muse on my back like a pack mule while getting yelled at to go faster...**

**Strangely enough, Inspiration seemed to enjoy the vacation too, even though it didn't voice it's opinion. The lazy bum narrator/reporter came along too, though now it's even harder to get him to work...**

**Truthfully, I procrastinated the entire time. I meant to write my fics... but I didn't. Laaaazy~**

**SUMMER IS ALMOST HERE YOU GUUUYZ! Cat-chan **_**LOVES**_** summer! It's just so nostalgic. -w-**

**Anyways, enough of my rambling.**

**ACTION!**

**LINES LINES LINES**

_**Cat God's Palace: 11:35 p.m.**_

Leaf hid in one of the lanterns that rested at the palace entrance, waiting for the kami and the feline residants of the palace to leave. Paul had already snatched the old red lantern and the gourd, and was now hiding in the shadows, waiting for the tsukumogami's signal.

Misty waited in the koi pond. Playing with the fish that, unlike her, loved the Cat God. Though the yōkai could understand why these fish would love the kami, after all, they were there under different circumstances and were probably better off here. Drew was wandering around the garden, choosing what plant to take with him. Though he was nearly disgusted with the Cat God, he did enjoy this garden. Thanks to him, and the feline residants of the palace, the plants were vibrant and beautiful. Picking two roses, he turned, only to find Paul emerging from the shadows.

"Leaf give the signal?" the greenette asked. Paul nodded and handed Drew the lantern, then went to the koi pond as Misty poked her head out.

"So that's my ride, huh?" she said. Paul nodded again and dipped the gourd in the water, which earned him a grin from the water yōkai as she melted into the water and flowed into the gourd.

Drew lit the red paper lantern and rested the pole that carried it on his shoulder. Leaf, a few seconds later, appeared under one of the many lit lanterns a grin on her face. "We're all set. I blew out one of the lanterns at the gates, so Paul should be able to get through with no problem." she said before Drew walked over, holding out the lantern so she could go inside, "Once we get out, we shouldn't have any problems!"

"Right, do we even know where to find them?" Paul questioned, one eyebrow raised as the four made their way out of the garden.

"They're somewhere right? We'll find them at some point." Drew said with a sigh as he looked around for any cats that didn't leave for the festival with their beloved kami, "More than likely the Cat God sent them far away from here. So we should focus on getting as far away from here as possible."

Paul nodded and the girls voiced their agreement with a synchronized, "Hai!"

**LINES LINES LINES**

_**In the home of Cait the Zashiki-warashi**_

"It's pretty." Dawn comented from her seat at the edge of the porch, Cait nodded next to her. The others were either scattered in the open space in front of the house or seated on the roof, just as Gary was.

"It's black. There's no light coming from at all, how can it be pretty?" the bakeneko questioned as he stared at the sky.

"Without the moon, you can see the stars without being distracted." Cait said, Dawn nodded in agreement.

"You two are weird." Gary sighed, but then turned his attention to the two idiots who were running around shooting lightning and fire at eachother while laughing, "But I think those to have lost their minds."

"They just have lively personalities." the Zashiki-warashi said, sounding like a scolding mother.

"Hey! Quit stealing my hat!" came Ash's shout, followed by May's teasing laughter.

"You'd never guess they were heart broken." Dawn said with a sad laugh.

"They're just excited. You know how they are, they're determined to find that inugami and yōkai." Gary said, hanging upside down off the roof, "They must like playing the role of an honorable samurai, or a knight in shining armor."

"So you must like playing the role of the brooding hero." Cait teased, earning a laugh from the Yuki-onna and a glare from Gary.

"Shuddup." he mumbled, turning his head away, causing both girls to laugh.

**LINES LINES LINES**

_**Somewhere away from the palace: 12:59 a.m.**_

"Think she's gotten back yet?" Misty questioned lazily as she rested her head in her arms which were hanging lazily on the edge of the gourd, it would've been an odd sight for a human, seeing as she looked more like a person made of water.

"These festivals can last all night, she might not get back until noon tomorrow." Leaf said from inside the lantern, "You two should rest, you've done a lot of walking."

"No. We need to get as much ground as possible." Paul said, "Besides, I might not be able to move as freely during the day."

"And who knows, the Cat God might have an alarm or something that tells her when someone leaves." Drew said, a teasing tone lining his voice, "She might be looking for us right now."

The four laughed, though Paul had more of a chuckle, but after the laughter died out Drew and Paul sped up their pace.

"Idiot! Why didn't we think of that!" Paul snapped.

"Hey, _you're_ the one who planned this thing!" Drew shot back.

"Shut up and go faster!" Misty snapped, considerably harsher than Paul, "Don't make me hit you idiots!" Once again, the boys quickened their paces, fearing the water yōkai's infamous 'idiot whack'.

**LINES LINES LINES**

_**Palace Gardens: The next day, 12:35 p.m.**_

The Cat God splashed her hands around in the koi pond searching for the water yōkai, having already torn through her beloved plants in search of the inugami, looked in all the candles and lanterns for the tsukumogami, and called into every shadow for the oni. She couldn't find them anywhere.

"AHHHHH! FIND THEM! SEARCH EVERY INCH OF THE PALACE! SEND OUT MESSANGERS!" she screamed, her eyes looking slightly crazed as she moved franticly through her home, before storming into her room and throwing herself into her overly luxurious blankets.

"Well, well, well, looks like the kitty got regected." purred two silky voices, "How sad."

The kami looked up to find two attractive purple haired beings with identical faces smirking at her from the corner of her room, both dressed in tight black clothes, though one had a shorter top than the other, and had glinting red eyes. "There, there. You poor thing." they purred again, moving from the corner, eerily synchronized as they walked across the room towards her.

"O-Oni..." the Cat God stuttered out when the two stopped in front of her and stood shoulder to shoulder, the kami quickly regained herself and her voice hardened, "What are you doing here?"

"We heard of something... unfortunate happening to you, Kami-_sama_." they said, smirks still in place.

"Are you responsible for releasing my beloveds!" she snapped, rage starting to fill her voice.

The two oni held up their hands in defense. "No, no. They're actually still bound by your seals." they said, "But one of them found a loop hole and told the others."

Calming down, the Cat God gave the two a narrow eyed look that only those in high power seem to have. "Who are you, and how did you come to know all of this?" she said, her silky tone covering a malicious one.

"This is my brother Terrifying Nightmare." purred the one with the shorter top as they gestured a hand towards the oni on the left.

"And this is my sister Lovely Nightmare." purred the other as he gestured to the oni on the right, the two then linked arms and spoke together again, "We're here to _help_ you, little miss kitty."

"Help me?" she repeated, a distrusting look on her face.

"That's what they said." said a pinkette who was busily typing on her laptop, and sitting on the ceiling, though no one seemed to see or hear her.

The twin oni nodded, identical smirks spreading on their faces again. "We'll hunt them down. And bring them back dead or alive," they purred, "Whichever you prefer."

"_Alive._ If I find one scratch on them I'll take care of you myself!" the kami snapped, rising to her feet.

"Understood." the two sang, then they sauntered out the door. It was as if they were never there.

**LINES LINES LINES **

**CUT! Alright, hurry up with the scripts!**

**Leaf: This is moving REALLY slow. -_-**

**May: And it's kinda boring.**

**Cat: Shuddup. -3-**

**Paul: Quit putting yourself in it. -_-**

**Cat: RAVEN-CHAN YOUR OTHER OC WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAP!**

**Drew: Shouldn't that have been at the top?**

**Cat: I forgot. -3-**

**Gary: You're hopeless.**

**Dawn: -nod-**

**Cat: REVIEW OKAY THANKS YOU PLEASEY!**


	4. N,ISC Chapter 4

**I'M SO SORRY I TOOK SO LONG TO FINISH THIS! D= I totally meant to finish this five days ago but... I got distracted.**

**Cat's muse: Yeah, watching Sekaiichi Hatsukoi. YOU PERVERTED SLACKER! **

**It's not my fault! You know how much I loved Junjou Romantica! T^T Besides, I didn't spend the **_**entire**_** time watching/reading yaoi. -3- **

**Cat's muse: Right, I almost forgot the Air Gear spree you went on, the nine hundrenth rewatching of Soul Eater, and the HOURS OF DOTING OVER THE DARKER THAN BLACK OVAS! GET YOUR ASS TO WORK! -kicks Cat-**

**Fine. Seriously, my muse is the only thing that gives you readers updates. -3-**

**Cat's muse: WORK!**

**R-Right...**

**ACTION!**

**LINES LINES LINES**

_**Somewhere far away from the palace: 1:15 p.m.**_

After saying good-bye and promising to come back, May, Gary, Dawn, and Ash left the Zashiki-warashi's home and returned to their journey. "I wonder if they've forgotten us." the Yuki-onna wondered aloud as she and her friends walked through an empty grass covered feild.

"I doubt it. Drew'd get pissed at me if I forgot him, so of course he's knows I'll eat him alive if he forgets me." May said, blowing a small ring of fire to emphasize her point.

"Misty's not very forgetful." Ash said with a nod, "She remembers almost everything that I forget. So if I remember her, then she remembers me."

"Great logic there, Ashy-boy." Gary teased, earning him a bop on the head from May.

"Don't tease him for knowing his girlfriend you bastard!" she snapped, "Geeze, sometimes you're worse than Drew."

The four continued to laugh and argue, unaware of the spiders that watched them, or the demons that waited for the arachnids report.

**LINES LINES LINES**

_**In an old japanese style house, far away from the palace**_

"We're counting on you." purred the silky tone of Lovely Nightmare, her eyes glinting with that unknown something that oni seemed to possess.

"You know what'll happen if you fail us." mused Terrifying Nightmare, an amused glint in his eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, I got it. Now shut up so I can focus." snapped a blonde girl, spider-like appendages protruding from her back and many spiders crowding around her, "The kami's escapees are headed this way, you two might wanna beat it."

"So rude for a jorōgumo." the twins mock pouted, "We'll be lurking around then, keep an eye on your spiders." As the two made their way to the door, they nearly stepped on one of the many spiders in the house.

"Watch it! Oni or not, if you hurt one of my darlings I'll rip out that empty black thing you call a heart and fill your throat with webs!" the jorōgumo hissed, the nearly killed spider scurrying into her waiting hands.

Terrifying and Lovely were going to retort, however, the voices of their targets approaching interupted. Instead, the twins seemed to vanish, and were replaced by a three tailed kitsune. "Anyone here?" she called, padding through the door way and side stepping around a spider.

"What do you want?" the jorōgumo questioned irritably, she certainly wasn't in the mood to deal with more annoying spirits.

The kitsune shited into her human form, revealing herself to be one of the Nightmare twins targets. "I'm May, my friends and I are trying to get to the Cat kami's palace." she said with a smile then sweatdropped, "But we don't really know how to get there."

"You came here... for directions?" the spider woman asked incredolously, May answered with a nod, causing the other girl to laugh, "I've met some stupid things in my lifetime but I've never met travelers who don't know where they're going!"

A pulse mark appeared above May's head. "We're doing this for personal reasons damn it! Don't mock me!" she growled.

"Personal reasons?" she repeated, crossing her human arms while her spider-like ones arched around her.

"The kami took away spirits that were very important to us." May said, calming down a little, "Then she sent us off to some desolate waste land. So can you just tell us if we're close to the palace or not?"

"Damn it I can't do this." the blonde sighed, "Look, go get your friends. I've got some explaining to do."

**LINES LINES LINES**

_**Meanwhile**_

Drew was quiet, much like his friends were. Paul was sucessfully keeping in the shadows, but doing so still took a lot of effort. Misty stayed inside the gourd, the inugami wondered momentarily if she was asleep. Leaf was trying to keep her light dim, so she wouldn't affect any of the near by shadows, though this used up a lot of energy. 'We're in sad shape.' he thought, noticing how worn out they must seem.

"I think we should stop somewhere soon." came Misty's voice, echoing from inside the gourd.

"We just stopped a few hours ago." Paul said in his usual tone, "At this rate we might as well turn around and go back to the palace."

"I was just suggesting it for your sake dumbass!" she snapped back.

"Quit it, arguing won't get us anywhere." Drew said, stopping the would-be fight.

The four were quiet again, the only noise disrupting the silence was the wind, whatever animals were near by, the water sloshing in the gourd, and the tiny squeak of the lantern moving on it's hook. "I wonder if she's sent out anyone after us." Leaf wondered aloud, her voice sounding just as tired as the others.

"Knowing her, probably." Drew responded, face darkening.

"All the more reason to keep moving." Paul said, quickening his pace a little.

"How far away do you think we are?" Misty asked, her usually noticable voice sounding quiet.

"Not far enough." Paul stated, his grumpy aura getting darker.

Drew sighed. "I think we've gotten a pretty good distance between us and the kami, but not enough to be confortable." he said, and just like his love before, he was unaware of the red eyes watching him and his friends.

**LINES LINES LINES**

**CUT! Someone get that guy of the set!**

**May this time huh?**

**Cat: Shuddup. -3-**

**Drew: Why'd you cut it off here?**

**Cat: ...**

**Misty: Oh, I know why!**

**Cat: REVIEW OKAY THANKS YOU PLEASEY!**


	5. N,ISC Chapter 5

**Uwaaah. I'm sorry for taking so long with the last chapter! I just... kept procrastinating... and to be honest, I've lost a lot of my drive to work on my current fics... meaning I've gotten bored. So, my muse, Inspiration, Lazy Bum Reporter, and I went on another unannounced vacation.**

**I relaxed for the most part, I never go anywhere without my laptop so I kept up with fic updates of other wonderful writers, and the ones added to my alert and favorite lists. My muse spent the entire time sun bathing and nagging me, Reporter moped around and bugged me after my muse took away his cigarettes, while Inspiration treated itself to some much need TLC and R&R.**

**Well, enough about all that, let's get on to something important. I AM THINKING OF DISCONTINUING THIS FIC. I know it hasn't been around very long, but in all honesty I don't see how any of you can stand to read this. I get bored out of my mind when I proof-read this junk! Though, since my readers and reviewers are incredibly important to me, I'll reconsider if you want, or I'll just hurry up and finish the damn thing. -_-**

**-ahem- On with the show~!**

**ACTION!**

**LINES LINES LINES**

_**In the Jor**__**ōgumo's home**_

"So basically, your friends have escaped, twin oni are out to kill you and re-capture the escapees, aaaaand you're on the Cat god's most wanted list." the blonde, having introduced herself as Brooke before explaining everything, said, "But hey, all for love and what not."

Ash, Dawn, and Gary sweatdropped as May nodded, looking like she was thurowly interested. "Do you know where our friends are?" the kitsune asked, eyes sparkling.

Brooke sighed and picked up one of her spiders. "Yeah, they've gotten a good distance between themselves and the palace." she said, lightly pressing her lips to the small arachnid, "If you leave now you might meet up with them by the end of the day."

The four spirits' faces lit up, May tackling Brooke into a hug, much to the jorōgumo's protest. Dawn soon joined the hug, rattling off a string of 'thank you's. "Which way should we go?" Gary questioned, just as eager as the others to get going.

"Just keep going the way you were going." the blonde replied, attempting to pry the Yuki-onna and the kitsune off her, "Seriously though, watch out for the oni. They'll decapitate your sorry ass without a second thought."

"Well that's a pleasant image." May commented, finally releasing Brooke, "I dunno about you guys, but I'm ready to go! Thanks for all your help, Brooke!"

Dawn ended her hug as well and bowed. "Thank you, very very much! We owe you a lot now." she said, "Please don't hesitate to ask when you think of something."

"I'll keep that in mind, in the mean time don't step on any spiders, got it?" Brooke said, seemingly uninterested.

Ash laughed while Gary just nodded, his eyes trained on the window. "We should get going then." the lightning yōkai said, the others nodding in agreement.

"Take care of yourself, Brooke-chan." Dawn said with a sweet smile before following her friends out the door.

The jorōgumo sighed and rubbed the back of her head. "They heard all of it, didn't they?" she questioned her spiders, only to be answered with an arm around her neck, reminding her of a snake getting ready to squeeze it's prey to death.

"My my, we misjudged her, didn't we Terrifying?" came Lovely Nightmare's voice, her tone lined with venom.

"It seems so, Lovely." replied Terrifying, his grip tightening around Brooke's neck, causing the spiders to squirm and crowd around the three spirits, "But I suppose it's our faul for thinking we could trust her."

"Why don't you two crawl back under a rock in Yomi." Brooke spat, thus resulting in her throat being constricted as she gagged for air.

"You're in no position to throw around insults." the twins hissed, "As much as we'd love to make this painfully slow and agonizing, we have things to do."

The blonde sent one last glare before her vision became hazey. She knew what would happen next, and waited for Terrifying to break her neck. However, nothing happened. Brooke tried to focus her vision and saw that Lovely was now fighting with a rather feirce looking kitsune.

"Lovely! What's taking so long? Just kill it!" snapped Terrifying as his sister dogded the kitsune-bi that was fired at her.

"It won't stay down!" she called back, attempting to land a blow, "Forget Brooke! Go and track down the kami's pets!"

Terrifying narrowed his eyes and reluctantly vanished into the shadows, leaving Brooke to fall to the floor, struggling to catch her breath as a bakeneko, Yuki-onna, and lightning yōkai entered the fight. Lovely was now regreting sending her brother off.

**LINES LINES LINES**

**(okay, **_This _**is back with Lovely, and **This **is with Terrifying)**

_**Meanwhile, somewhere, a days walk away from the Jor**__**ō**__**gumo's home**_

"Would you two take a break already!" Misty snapped, hanging her arms lazily over the edge of her 'carrier', "You've been walking for _ever_!"

Paul rolled his eyes as he kept to the shadows. "Really, you're worse than Troublesome." he sighed, the phrase had been uttered more than once to the orange haired girl.

"She's right though, you shouldn't waste energy like this." Leaf said from inside the lantern, "Even if we're being tracked, you can rest for at least a few minutes."

The boys sighed, though didn't argue further. However, before they were able to make another move, Terrifying appeared from the shadows with a malicious smirk on his face. "Sorry to say, your little walk is over." he said, crossing his arms as Paul glared at him.

"What do you want." he questioned, Misty sending a translucent glare from behind him.

"Oh, I'm simply here to retreave a certain kami's pets." Terrifying purred, causing the other spirits to stiffen.

_Lovely found herself pinned against the wall, May's kitsune-bi burning her skin immensely. Dawn had gone to Brooke's side, though was sending an icy glare that made Lovely shiver._

"The hell you are! We're never going back there!" Misty snapped, only for Terrifying to snatch her away from Paul.

"I doubt there's anything you'd be able to do about it in your current state." he purred.

_Her vision blurred when lightning struck her. Red eyes wide in fear, she really wished she'd never sent her brother after the others. "Terrifying..." she tried to say, though it came out as more of a pained gasp._

_Gary and Ash had left the fight and were now standing near Dawn as May took up her position as gaurd, watching the oni for any sudden movements._

Drew felt helpless. If he were to attack Terrifying, he would risk putting out Leaf's flame. However, if he did nothing then Misty may be hurt.

But as fate, and the writer, would have it, Terrifying's eyes widened and his body went rigged. It was apparent he'd felt something, though what he'd felt was unclear to the others.

Before a word could be spoken, he vanished along with Misty, Leaving the yōkai's friends furious. "Paul! You can follow him right?" Drew questioned immediantly. Paul responded with a nod and quickly disappeared after the 'kidnapper'.

The remaining two were silent for a few minutes until Leaf finally spoke up. "I'm sorry." she said, "If you weren't carrying me you could've helped Misty. But, thanks for... y'know... not killing me?"

Drew chuckled slightly. "Paul can get her back." he said, having no doubt in his mind that the oni would be sucessful.

**LINES LINES LINES**

_**(And now back to normal. o3o)**_

_**At the Jor**__**ō**__**gumo's home**_

Misty couldn't beleive how happy she was. There was her beloved lightning yōkai, unharmed and looking just as happy as always. However, that happiness distracted her from the fact that her captor had dropped her in order to run to his sister.

Luckily, Ash's body moved before his brain did, as per usual, and he caught the gourd before it hit the ground. It only took him an instant to recognize the water yōkai inside, and a large smile spread on his face.

Without thinking, Misty threw her translucent arms around Ash's currently human looking neck, a smile rivaling his spreading on her face.

His friends watched with confused and happy expressions, which became more confused when Paul appeared in Brooke's dark home.

He wanted to keep his eyes on Terrifying, though when he glanced a blue haired Yuki-onna, his dark heart skipped a beat and his narrow black eyes widened slightly. Dawn's reaction was almost the exact opposite. She was on her feet in an instant and tackled the oni with a hug, which he surprisingly returned.

By now, Gary and May had figured out that the yōkai and the oni had to be the Misty and Paul that Ash and Dawn talked so much about. Of course they were happy for their friends, but their hearts ached a little since Drew and Leaf weren't there.

The reunion was interupted though when Terrifying approached them, his eyes half lidded and watery. "Please." he said. All the taunting and darkness had vanished from his voice, "Kill me." The request caused May to raise an eyebrow, which didn't go unnoticed by Terrifying, "Lovely and I have to be together."

It was then that the other spirits noticed the lifeless oni laying on the ground. It was obvious she was dead. May felt a tug at her heart to sympathize with him, she and the others knew how it felt to be seperated from someone you love.

Terrifying gave them a pleading look, which Brooke glared at. "You don't owe him anything." she coughed out, still recovering from being strangled.

"It's not that. But...," May said, blue eyes staring directly into red ones, "It hurts, y'know?"

Brooke went silent, though still disagreed. Misty motioned for Terrifying to come over, deciding she'd do it, rather than have the others gain the possble guilt of ending a life.

Terrifying did as told, and his lungs were filled with water. He quickly ran out of air and the world went black.

When he collapsed Misty brought the water back into the gourd, receiving a weird look from May. "What?" she questioned.

"You just put the water that was in that guys lungs in your... uh.. pool thingy?" she said, causing Misty to realize what she just did and the others to sweatdrop.

"UGH! That's disgusting!" she exclaimed, before going limp over the edge of the gourd, "Deh, it's too late now though. I'll have to live with nasty."

**LINES LINES LINES**

_**At the Cat God's palace, far away from the spirits**_

She was throwing yet another tantrum. Not fully trusting the oni, she had sent one of her cats to track down her loves. He failed, however, her kitsune messenger friend was able to give her some information.

And thus, her mood was even worse. Now that she knew the spirits she'd sent far away were looking for the loves they lost, her chances of getting to them first had just been lowered.

**LINES LINES LINES**

**CUT! Watch where you place the cameras next time!**

**Leaf: I dunno if I liked this chapter or not...**

**Cat: You and me both. **

**May: So you killed your OCs?**

**Cat: Yep. I hate killing main characters. =P**

**Drew: You took a vacation for **_**this**_**?**

**Cat: ... Shuddup... I got other stuff to work on too y'know?**

**Ash: Right, if it's anything like this then we're all doomed.**

**Cat: REVIEW OKAY THANKS YO PLEASEY!**


	6. N,ISC Chapter 6

**Uwah, I've changed my mind, thanks to my beloved readers~! Plus threats from reviewers are AWESOME motivators! 8D -no sarcasm or lies- This fic will be continued until I decide to end it. ^^**

**I'ma say right now, that I intend to have Ry****ūjin appear in this fic. =3 I sort of planned for Misty to either be a close friend or a sort of adopted daughter... seeing as she's kinda made out of water it only made sense that a god of the sea had some relation to her and stuff...**

**By the way, anyone ever heard of Monstropedia? It's freaking awesome! It's got nearly every 'monster' ever mentioned in any point in time! 8D Check it out. ^^ -has it on her favorites bar-**

**ACTION!**

**LINES LINES LINES**

_**Some place, a few miles away from Brooke's house**_

After explaining why Misty was in a gourd, why Paul was staying in the shadows, and saying their good-byes to Brooke, who was now having her spiders take care of the two dead oni in her house, May, Gary, Dawn, Ash, Misty, and Paul were now resuming their journey, Ash now carrying the gourd containing his beloved while Paul had some difficulty staying in the shadows.

"So, I have a question." May said as they walked, "Paul, if you were able to follow after Misty and Terrifying, then why can't you take us to where Drew and Leaf are?"

The oni sighed. "I can't take other people with me. Just because some oni can do that, doesn't mean all of us can." he said, a little distracted by Dawn who was hugging his arm, "Besides, I doubt they would've stayed in one place. Knowing them, they probably started to follow us the minute I left."

May just nodded, looking a little sad. Misty sighed, "You really have to learn how to talk to people." she said, earning a glare from her purple haired friend, "Anyways, May, I know you wanna see him. If you love anywhere near as much as he says he loves you, then you don't have anything to worry about."

"Unless that kami catches him again." Paul commented, earning another watery glare from the water yōkai, "What? You know it could happen. And with only the two of them, they'd probably be overwhelmed even though they're strong."

At this, everyone fell silent, and then picked up their pace. "Damn it why do we keep thinking of these things at the last minute!" Misty exclaimed from inside the gourd, the water sloshing around noisly.

"Just run faster!" May called, already a couple feet ahead of them.

**LINES LINES LINES**

_**A mile away from where Terrifying kidnapped Misty**_

"You'd think they'd be back by now." Drew grumbled under his breath as he walked.

"You said yourself that they can take care of themselves." Leaf said, knowing that her friend was worried about their currently missing friends, "Who knows, maybe they've found their beloveds."

"Yeah, or maybe we think to highyl of them and they've gone and gotten themselves killed, or maybe dragged to Yomi." he said, sending a slight glare over his shoulder at the girl in the lantern.

A sigh was heard before Leaf slipped out of her lantern, chosing to walk under it's light so that she could face Drew when she talked to him. "Listen! I know your worried and all, but those two have given that no good Kami a run for her money! I think they can handle some random oni!" she snapped, eyebrows knitted together in a pissed off glare, but then her expression softned as she sighed again, "Paul's supposed to be the negative one remember?"

Drew stared at her for a moment before chuckling. "Yeah, yeah. Sorry." he said before smirking and flicking his bangs, "Now get back in the lantern, it's easier to walk that way."

Leaf smiled and nodded then slipped back into the lantern just as Drew started walking again. "Hey, Drew?" she said.

"Yeah?"

"The next time you go all negative on me I'll punch your face." she said sweetly. Drew could feel her smiling with that killing aura every girl he meets seems to have.

"Right, I'll remember that."

**LINES LINES LINES**

_**Cat God's palace**_

Kon the kitsune messenger strode into the Cat God's room, only to find her lying in a heap of silk robes, pillows, and sheets. Her long black human like hair splayed out around her, making her look even more in despair. "You're a mess, Kami-sama." the kitsune observed.

"Shut up." came her muffled reply, "Unless you've got good news I don't want to hear anything!"

"A pair of oni are dead." he said, "A jorōgumo said they just dropped to the floor in her home. She had her spiders take care of them."

The kami was silent for a moment before pushing her upper body up to rest on her arms. "Were they the Nightmare twins?" she asked, receiving a nod in response, "Damn it! They failed me! Those terrible others have probably found my pets by now!"

Kon watched the Cat God throw things as she went into a tantrum. "Kami-sama," he spoke up, narrowly dodging a vase, "I know it's unlike you to admit defeat, but... maybe you should just let them be."

"No! How dare you even suggest that!" she screeched, chucking a painting at the kitsune, "Make yourself useful and bring me Nero!"

"It'd save you a lot of greif if you listened to me once in a while." he sighed as he left the room, a black nekomatta taking his place minutes later.

"You called, Kami-sama?" he asked, only for the Cat God to scoop the cat up in her arms.

"I have a favor to ask of you, Nero." she purred.

**LINES LINES LINES**

**CUT! Extend the next script! This one was two short!**

**Drew: And now your going to tell the readers and reviewers too...**

**Cat: PLEASE VOTE IN MY POLL~! 8D**

**May: -sings- Your~!**

**Misty: An~!**

**Leaf: Idiot~!**

**Cat: REVIEW OKAY THANKS YOU PLEASEY!**


	7. N,ISC Chapter 7

**Hey ev'body! ^^ Cat's here with another chapter~! Don't really know where I'm going with this chap... but hey, it's goin' somewhere. -nod-**

**I was also thinking, since japanese mythology/folklore has been working for me, maybe I should try my hand with greek, egyptian, roman, celtic, or slavic mythology? I was also considering arabian mythology, because I like it. Or maybe I should just go with monsters and spirits and such? I want your opinions on this because lately I've been really losing my drive for writing fics of any kind, not just pokemon. Also, my computer won't let me use monstropedia anymore. T^T So there may be many flaws with the things I know if I can't research it to confirm it and then see if monstropedia says the same. THAT SITE HAS SO MUCH INFORMATION!**

**I also wanted to know if my OCs are too 'perfect', I really hate those types. I prefer idiot characters to be honest.**

**Anyways, on with show and all that.**

**ACTION!**

**LINES LINES LINES**

_**With Leaf and Drew**_

"Hmm~ hm~ hmmmm~,"

"What's that song you're humming?" Drew asked, the two who'd been unintentionally left behind had resumed walking somewhere around two hours ago and were now on a rather peaceful looking hillside.

"I honestly have no idea." Leaf said with a laugh, "I just remember the tune from somewhere. It might be a memory from when I was still just a lantern."

"It's a nice tune, if you ever come across the name don't hesitate to tell me." Drew said, flicking his bangs.

"Will do." she laughed again, only to stop when she noticed Drew had gone silent, "Hey, what's up?"

"I heard something." he said, green eyes narrowed dangerously, the slight breeze making Leaf's lantern swing slightly.

"Is it that oni?" Leaf asked, her voice as stern and serious as his was.

"No, the foot steps are lighter. More like the cats at that kami's... oh shit." he said with a sigh, realizing what was probably about to happen, "Hang on tight Leaf."

"With what? I don't have any arms in here!" she replied, earning a silky chuckle from behind them.

"You two are quite amusing." came a voice that matched the chuckle perfectly.

**LINES LINES LINES**

_**With May**_

The kitsune had dashed ahead of her friends and now slowed her pace to give them time to catch up. "Stupid Drew!" she grumbled to herself, "You just _had_ to stay behind! That stupid kami just _had_ to fall for your looks! _I_ just_ had_ to fall in love with you!"

"What up with the talkin' to yourself?" said a pinkette with a laptop.

"Not now hallucination!" May snapped, fire spitting at the ends of her words.

"Fine. I'll go find an arctic puffin."

"Fine!"

"Who the hell are you talking to, May?" came Misty's voice from behind her.

"Gah! Get out of my head!"

"We're right behind you, moron. Turn around." came Paul's voice, causing May to look over her shoulder at her friends, who now seemed rather tired, probably from running to catch up with her.

"Eh heh, hi guys." she said with a nervous laugh and smile.

"Idiot, don't go running off like that." Gary said with a sigh, "What if another one of the kami's 'friends' came after you, huh? You may be strong but fighting alone isn't that great of an idea."

"You think you're soooo smart don't you." May said a little irritably, "Mister genius bakeneko!"

"Maybe I wouldn't seem so smart if you weren't so _slow_." Gary responded, narrowly dodging a punch from the brunette girl.

"I'll eat you." she said, quite seriously.

"Hey, we might want to get moving again," Misty said, "Unless you feel like this arguement is more important than finding Leaf and Drew, who are probably being hunted down along with the rest of us as we speak."

The others were silent before quickly resuming their endeavor at a considerably faster pace.

**LINES LINES LINES**

_**Leaf and Drew**_

"So, Nero, why are you so interested in what we're doing?" Drew asked. After a few tense minutes, our two remaining characters had found the voice they heard earlier belonged to a rather attractive boy, his green eyes were trumped only by Drew's though his black hair may be darker than Ash's. He had then introduced himself as Nero, a resident of a palace a mile or so from their current location. He claimed to serve Ryūjin, the water dragon, and his daughter, though Drew and Leaf didn't completely beleive him.

"Just curious." he answered with a shrug, "Besides, I thought I might be able to help out some strangers."

"That's very... kind of you." Leaf replied uncertainly, wanting to trust this yōkai but at the same time she felt like he was up to something.

"So, where'd you say you were headed?" Nero asked, trying to seem nonchalant.

"We didn't. I don't see how that's any of your buisness." Drew said, keeping his gaurd up. If this guy could walk like one of the kami's cats, then he probably didn't mean anything good.

"You're right." Nero said with a shrug, "It's really not any of my buisness, but again, I'm just curious."

"We don't really know where we're going." Leaf said smoothly, "But we'll know when we get there."

"How nice." Nero purred, "Sadly, you won't be going much further."

"What do you mean by that?" Drew questioned cautiously.

"I mean, I have orders to take a few pets back to their master." Nero chuckled, shifting back to his cat form, "So, are we going to do this easily?" **(for those who didn't know, nekomatta can shapeshift just like kitsune can and will sometimes eat their owners and take on their appearance)**

"If you think we're going to go back," Drew said, placing Leaf's lantern by one of the few trees in the area, sheilding the flame inside from any passing breeze, before giving Nero a smirk befitting a snake, "You must really want a beating."

**LINES LINES LINES**

_**Cat Kami's Palace**_

"Why aren't they back yet!" the kami yowled, throwing another tantrum.

Kon watched her from his rather comfy position on one of the many silky pillows in the room with a look of boredom. "Kami-sama, why not just let them go? At this rate you'll kill them." he said, earning a frightening glare from the kami, "What I mean is, the Nightmare twins were killed, but almost killed your 'beloveds' in the process. Whose to say Nero won't accidentally kill one of them?"

The kitsune ducked, having had a vase thrown at him promptly after he finished talking. "Nero is one of _my_ cats! One of _my_ beloved cats!" she raged, "He would never do _anything_ to upset _me_! Unlike those untrust-worthy oni, he won't disobey my orders."

"Whose to say he hasn't found them yet?" Kon said, "Better yet, Nero could be dead and your 'loves' reunited with the ones _they_ love."

Ducking again as a screen was chucked at his head, Kon sighed. as he was met with another glare from the Cat God. "You're infuriating!" she screeched, "My cats are always watched over by me! _None_ of them will ever be harmed as long as I'm here. Nero, will. Not. Fail."

**LINES LINES LINES**

_**With the others**_

Gary and May had walked a little ahead of their friends, who were now happily talking, or in Pauls' case listening, to each other. They had a lot of missed time to make up for.

The bakeneko looked over at the kitsune, who just stared ahead of her, determination in her eyes, though Gary spotted an underlined sadness. "What's with the face?" he said, putting his hands behind his head, "I thought you'd be speeding off by now."

"I... I guess I just miss him more now that I know he's out of that palace, but I still can't get to him." May replied, sighing, "Damn it, why'd this have to be so hard!"

Gary patted the girl on the head before sighing along with her. "We'll find them, probably sooner than later." he said, spotting one of Brooke's spiders that had been following them, "We just have to look in the right places."

"Damn poet boy." she grumbled, crossing her arms, "I wanna find them now!"

"You and me both." he sighed, looking up at the sky, he just hoped they didn't run into anyone out for their heads.

**LINES LINES LINES**

**CUT! That tree goes next to the cat, not **_**me**_**!**

**Leaf: -flipping through Cat's notes- Really? You're thinking of giving the kami a happy ending?**

**Cat: Well... yeah. o3o I like people who know what they want and use their power to get it.**

**May: What were you going to do?**

**Cat: I was going to ask my readers if I should give her someone/thing to love, and if so, who? Or should I make another OC?**

**Drew: Why ask them? It's your story.**

**Cat: Yeah, but I'm indecisive. Besides, this is the first time I've asked about what I should do in a story!**

**Gary: She has a point.**

**Cat: REVIEW OKAY THANKS YOU PLEASEY!**


	8. N,ISC Chapter 8

**PLEASE READ! I am terribly sorry for taking so long to update. You see, my laptop got a virus and everything was infected. All my fics, downloads and hundreds of bookmarks were wiped out. Any fics I hadn't updloaded are now lost forever. )= It's also quite troubling for someone like me who can be forgetful at times, because I typed up the ideas I had for new fics but now that they're gone I can only remember a few, not even half, of my ideas.**

**So here I am writing at some ungodly hour because I'm a pathetic being who keeps imagining things. Honestly, it's rather annoying that my brain won't quit trying to scare the shit out of me. -_-**

**Oh hey PSG has a manga that I'm guessing was released last year! 8D**

**ACTION!**

**LINES LINES LINES**

_**Cat God's palace**_

The kami was furious.

Not only had one of her beloved cats failed her, but he'd also stumbled to her feet half dead. According to Nero, Drew had shifted to his inugami form and attacked, intenton over powering him rather than killing him.

However, a three tailed kitsune appeared, distracting the inugami and leaving a wide opening for Nero to attack.

Sadly, that didn't go as planned.

The kitsune, seeing Nero about to attack Drew, lunged at him and almost tore out his windpipe. This had sent Drew stumbling back into the lantern, both expecting to hit the ground. As usual, nothing ever goes smoothly in this story.

Apparently they'd been fighting dangerously close to Ama-no uki-hashi, the ever important bridge that lead from their world.

As Drew and Leaf began to tumble down from their world, Drew, in an effort to save his friend, tossed the lantern up towards the bridge's entrance. Luckily, she was caught by a bakeneko, one that any cat would recognize seeing as he was the only cat to ever be banished from the palace.

The kitsune left Nero to the edge of Ama-no uki-hashi's entrance, only to let out a pained cry and lower her head.

The kami sighed, that kitsune was undoubtably Drew's old lover. That girl had been a problem since the first day she'd layed eyes on Drew. Always stealing his attention with a laugh or a reackless trick.

But right now, she didn't seem to be angry. Instead, the anger had been replaced with a strange drowzy feeling, like all of this had just tired her mind, heart, determination, all of it.

"Two days," she sighed again, "Since Nero came back injured."

"Kami-sama," said Kon, who'd been practically living at the palace since the new moon festival, "Don't you think it's time to give up?"

She stared at him for a moment, as if deep in thought. "Three weeks." she said finally, counting off on her fingers, "It's been three weeks since all this started."

Kon nodded, padding to her side. "That may not be long here, but in the mortal world it's possibly been three years." he said, "If the humans can live peacefully for so long, can we not do the same?"

"I suppose..." she said, staring out the open windows of her palace, "The ordeal has not only tired me, but my cats as well. What god allows their followers to worry over them for so long?" crossing her arms over her chest she turned and headed for Nero's room, "Kon, tell the cats that I'm finally done chasing after something I can't have, would you?"

After the kami was out of sight, Kon chuckled as he shifted into his human form and ran a hand through his messy chin length brown hair. "Glad you see it my way, Kami-sama."

**LINES LINES LINES**

_**On Earth: Ry**__**ūgū-jō**_

Ryūjin's patience was running thing. Two days ago, an all to familiar water yōkai had come to him for help. He didn't refuse, after all, Misty was a child of the sea and always welcome in his palace.

However, the friends she'd brought along were another story.

The injured and unconcious inugami was no trouble, as his servants were happy to tend to him. The tsukumogami was polite for the most part and quiet just as the Yuki-onna and her gentle heart, in fact, the snow woman had such a pleasent aura that his daughter, Otohime, befriended her quickly.

Even though they were no trouble, the bakeneko was to charming for his own good. Some of his servants had even fallen for him. The oni, though quiet, got jealous easily when it concerned Dawn. This trait was frowned upon by the dragon. The kitsune, when she wasn't by the inugami's side, caused a lot of distruction with the help of the lightning yōkai, which caused more work for his servants, thus leaving things quite hectic in the dragon's palace.

In other words, his willingness to help Misty was becoming _very_ regretful.

And that is why Misty was now apologizing profusely for her friends and promising to take responsibility for them.

Though he waved her away, telling her it wasn't any trouble, his irritation was clear.

But possibly, if he were to know why they were seeking his help in the first place, he might have more patience. Which now brings us to Otohime re-telling the story to her father that Dawn had told her only minutes earlier.

Saying Ryūjin was mad would be a massive understatement.

Gods have a reputation to keep up, as well as strict behaviour, meaning if one is disgraceful, that kami must be punished.

The dragon pondered informin Izanagi of the Cat kami's deeds, but Otohime explained that, even though she herself thought the kami should be punish, Dawn thought differently and did not want the god to suffer.

But the wishes of a Yuki-onna held no ground against the rules of the kami.

And so the Cat god was punished. Luckily for her, her punishment was lightened due to Kon, her cats, and surprisingly the spirits she'd banished and imprisoned defending her.

Her palace was moved from Takamagahara and placed on Earth, hidden away from the humans by trees and mountains.

When her cats were settled she called for the spirits she'd once held in her palace and lifted the seals on Paul, Drew, and Leaf, much to their delight.

However, Misty's seal was unable to be removed.

She'd been sealed into the koi pond, but now that she'd gone into other waters it was impossible for the kami to remove the seal.

Now it was the kami's turn to beg for forgiveness.

Surprising them all, except for Ash, Misty forgave her easily. Deciding staying in water should be easy enough. Though she did worry if her boyfriend would be okay with her never being able to be completely out of the water. Those worries were thrown to the back of her mind when he simply smiled at her.

Her friends, not wanting to be very far away from her or eachother, even Paul, built a house on the ocean shore that spread onto the ocean itself, allowing Misty to come inside without the assistance of her gourd.

Cate the zashiki-warashi and Brooke the jōrogumo, who'd been living in the zashiki-warashi's house after the Nightmare twins' death, had left Takamagahara as well and moved their home to the forest lining the ocean shore, visiting their friends often, even if Brooke was rather tsundere-ish at times.

All in all, everyone lived happily, even the Cat god who turned her once obsessive love towards doting and caring for her cats, and occasionally Kon, who possibly had the happiest ending of all.

**LINES LINES LINES**

**CUT! Someone lock the writer in a closet!**

**Cat: That ended rather... abruptly?**

**Leaf: -shrug-**

**Paul: Freaking masochist.**

**Dawn: That all went by very quickly.**

**Gary: Blame the idiot.**

**Drew: Which one? I seem to be surrounded by them.**

**May: Ha ha. Very funny grasshead. -_-****

**Ash: I think I'm confused. ;;**

**Misty: WE'RE NOT DOING THIS WHOLE THING OVER AGAIN!**

**Cat: The end!**


	9. Question

**Alright, so...**

**I was thinking of maybe doing another fic like this.**

**I mean, it seemed well liked enough even if I gave it a craptastic ending.**

**Mythology is interesting to say the least and, well, I just wanted opinions on which mythology to go with since there's thousands of different kinds. (my personal favorites being Celtic and Slavic)**

**So help please if you don't mind?**

**-Cat**


End file.
